Dreams of Mist
by ShibbyRainCat
Summary: Story of how one person can change the story . . . Or not. It's a long story, but better then my bad summaries make it sound. Review it if you like it. Or not. ^__^
1. Prologue

*Author's Note*: All normal Disclaimer's apply here. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or the storylines or anything else. All I can claim is my original character. So oh well. . . Does make you want to invent a time machine and go back and create the series first though don't it?  
  
Anyway. . . Enjoy. . . or not. Up to you. ^-^  
  
Prologue  
  
It was like waking up from a strange dream. Her eyes blinking open and focusing on a ceiling that while at once completely familiar, wasn't something she recognized at all. As if one part of her was aware of her surroundings and acknowledged it all, and the other was out of place, expecting once again to wake up from the dream, seeing everything displaced being made up completely of mist and shadows.  
  
Sitting up and moving her legs off her bed Amara looked around at the room and the mist and strangeness she had felt once she woke up disappeared almost immediately. This was her room and there was no doubting that fact. It was all hers from the art prints on the wall, all the hundreds of books carelessly thrown on shelves, to the stuffed animals strewn about, even the sword hanging on her wall. Her room, in her apartment, where she had lived on her own since her parents had died only a few months before.  
  
There was no point in focusing on bad memories, albeit somewhat still fuzzy ones. Her parent's death had been an incredibly sad moment in her life, one she chose to move past, though it was sometimes hard. The apartment was lonely except for one cat, which chose that moment to jump onto the bed and meow impatiently for breakfast. That normal occurrence jarred Amara even more awake and she looked at the clock, realizing that she had only an hour before school started. She quickly fed her cat and jumped into the shower, reflecting on her dream last night.  
  
Not a strange occurrence, the dreams that is, not even strange dreams. Everyone at one point or another has had some strange dreams, who hasn't dreamt that they went to school naked? This one dream though had been far more unusual based on the vivid quality it had taken. Normally when one woke up they immediately forgot most of the dream; it took on that fuzzy quality, where the more you tried to remember the more you forgot. Waking up this morning though, Amara could remember the entire dream, and it had been an incredibly long one, filled with such vivid characters, most she had never known, and events that had never happened to her and had the likelihood of never happening to anyone outside of a bad horror novel.  
  
After all, vampires don't exist in the real world?  
  
Once out of the shower, quickly Amara dressed, had a quick breakfast and once after saying goodbye to her only other family member, the cat, ran off to school, her first day of High School to be exact.  
  
"Strange. . . That's basically where my dream started out. . . Except I hadn't been in it. . . " Amara mused quietly to herself, ignoring a few looks from some people she barely recognized. Everyone talks to themselves, most people just never admit it. She stopped at the front of her high school and sighed. "Sunnydale High School. . . I hope I do better this time around then before. . ."  
  
The town of Sunnydale had been her lifetime home; she had been born here and had lived with her mother and father in a moderately sized house on Pine Street right up until her parents' sudden death. Then of course it had been a necessity to get rid of the house and find a smaller place where she could afford to live. It had been incredibly hard at first; she had had to convince the authorities that while she was only sixteen, she could still manage to take care of herself without anyone older in the house. In the end it had taken her legal guardian, her uncle, coming to her aid and telling social services that he agreed. Of course that was based more on the fact that he most likely didn't want to have to pay for her or take care of her. It all worked out for Amara though, she preferred to stay in Sunnydale. Not on the account of any friends or any other relations. She had managed to live here for sixteen years without making any friends, no one who she would call a best friend anyway, just acquaintances, and never any boyfriends. Sixteen years of living for herself and her family. She hadn't really felt much sadness on the topic, until today though. More exactly right after that dream. The people in it had been so close, had done anything for each other. It made her want something along those lines, but she never had been one to get along with others to easy. Looking around at the high school students milling about around her, Amara sighed and tilted her head back, staring at the blue sky and white clouds in the sky above her. Starting high school was a new start; so there was no reason why she couldn't change herself, get friends, maybe with the dynamics of those in that dream. . .  
  
The dream crept into her head once more and the men in it brought a slight smile to her face. She remembered their names, their lives, basically everything about them, and she hadn't even met any of them. They had all been gorgeous though. Some people in the dream though did look slightly familiar. . .  
  
Her silent reverie was jarred for an instance by a harsh push, moving her out of the way for the queen of Sunnydale High. Cordelia Chase. . . By far the most gorgeous girl in the entire high school, even if she was just a freshman like herself. Facts didn't change that easily. Amara frowned slightly, since Cordelia had played a part in her dream, quite large in fact now that she thought about it. To everyone standing around, it just appeared that Amara had been displeased at being pushed to the side and so it wasn't strange that someone came over to her.  
  
"Are you okay. . . ? Cordelia likes to do that quite often." Amara looked up slightly surprised at someone she had a brief acquaintance with, Willow Rosenburg, a sweet girl who had far more brains than Cordelia could ever hope for, but since this was California brains didn't matter. Seeing Willow's smiling face and long red hair, Amara realized that Willow had been in her dream last night as well, but was that really surprising? She did know her.  
  
"Did she push you a little too hard, jangle your brains around out of your head?" Came the question from Willow's best friend, Xander Harris. This is strange, Amara thought, I don't know either of these two that well, yet both in my dreams all of a sudden, and in such strange ways. . . She shook her head and smiled slightly at the two.  
  
"Cordelia hardly has enough strength. I'm fine; I was just in another world for a second. Thank you for the concern though." She smiled again, expecting the two to go off on their way again and leave her alone, since that's the way it always had been but Xander just laughed and patted her on the back. Willow smiled as well and peered at Amara's schedule.  
  
"Let me see your schedule, I wonder if we're in any classes together." Before Amara even gave her permission, Willow took the piece of paper and pointed. "Yes. . . You're in mine and Xander's English class, and in my science class." Willow took Amara's arm and pulled her along. "English is first so come on. . ." Xander followed next to the two girls and rambled on about finally being in high school, and some other inane stuff about how he was going to become the most popular guy in school, and make Cordelia fall in love with him and then break her heart. Amara laughed, getting a flash from her dream but shook it off, telling Xander that she was sure he could easily get Cordelia to love him. Only Willow caught the roll of her eyes. Xander walked ahead, preening and glowing from the compliment, leaving the two girls to shake their heads behind him.  
  
***Well there's that for the prologue ^-^ Review if you want to. I'm always up for being told what's wrong and such. and I'm sure I'll make plenty of mistakes before this is done. Look back for a new chapter in a day or two. What else am I gonna do? Homework? Not bloody likely.*** 


	2. Chapter 1: Hello My name is Buffy

*Author's Note*: Sorry this is short . . .but it was the best place to pause the story and make a chapter mark. There will be much longer chapters in the future.  
  
All normal Disclaimers apply here. Don't own Buffy or any characters associated with that show. That's Joss Whedon's territory.  
  
Chapter 1: Hello my name is Buffy . . .  
  
Now into her sophomore year of high school and for some reason Amara was still friends with Willow and Xander. It's strange since they hadn't really talked much at all before entering high school, but as Willow told Amara soon after that first day of school her and Xander had decided that they were going to try and make more friends then they had in middle school. Of course they hadn't been too successful, maybe they had ended with Amara? At any rate they did become quite close friends for her.  
  
Cordelia stood up in front of the English class and started reading out a poem that she had written for class, it was truly horrible but no one seemed to care much being that most of the men were concentrating on what Cordelia was wearing. And while the girls weren't staring at what she was wearing, except maybe to add it to a list of garments they wanted to buy, they weren't about to ruin their high school careers by insulting Cordelia. When she finished and sat down, everyone clapped and told her how wonderful it had been, excepting of course the few people in the room who truly didn't care. Namely Amara, Willow and Xander.  
  
That dream . . . As was usual when the classes became too boring and nothing interested her, Amara started to reminisce about that dream she had had little over a year ago. It was unusual even more because still after so long she could remember every single detail of it, the people's names, lives, events, faces, situations even the places that things occurred at it.  
  
Glancing at Cordelia, Amara narrowed her eyes at her glowing from all the compliments that she received. It was a little annoying for her to think that Cordelia had been in her dreams that she had somehow managed to taint even her dreams. She caught a look from Xander across the room and laughed quietly at his impression of Cordelia preening. The subject of their mocking turned to look at them scathingly, before turning back to the praises she was receiving from her flock of sheep.  
  
I wonder what he would think about the idea that in my dream him and Cordelia dated for quite a while. That one image in her head made her sure that the dream was complete fantasy, even more so then the fact that a large portion of the dream had been about demons and vampires. Of course it hadn't worked out even in the dream, not surprising with their different personalities . . . Meeting Willow and Xander she had always assumed that they would become a couple. It had almost seemed a certain due to their long-standing history as friends, but the dream nagged at that idea.  
  
It was then that the class was interrupted, as was Amara's thought process. One of the secretary's from the main office was coming into the room leading a girl behind her and that's when Amara got one of the first major shocks of her life, connected to the dream anyway. The entire dream replayed itself in front of her eyes before ending on one single image of the lead character in that dream.  
  
"Students." Their English teacher started. "We have a new student . . . Buffy Summers." He then turned to the girl and pointed at a seat next to Cordelia and told her to take a seat.  
  
Amara was well aware that she was staring a little strongly at the new girl and broke her look away and stared down at her desk, memorizing the lines and pencils marks that bored students had left before. The shock was too great to look up because she would have to see that new girl, and that wasn't something she could handle well at the moment.  
  
The dream . . . The dream . . . she was in my dream . . .  
  
Before the dream had been just that a dream, she had known Cordelia, Willow and Xander before so them appearing in the dream hadn't been unusual. As for everyone else there, she had never met them so they didn't exist to her, they had been figments of her imagination. Now though all of that changed, the main character in the dream suddenly had appeared, she wasn't a figment of anyone's imagination any longer and Amara instinctively knew that with her coming, all the other characters in her dream would soon show up. 


	3. Chapter 2: Two very gorgeous guys

*Author's Note*: This one's longer then the previous one. Aren't I just spiffy? Don't answer that . . . I don't think my poor heart could take it. Anyway as always I don't own any of these people except Amara. She's nifty though so I'll just have to be happy with her.  
  
Chapter 2: Two very gorgeous guys . . .  
  
Willow and Xander soon befriended the new girl, and accordingly Cordelia soon started to dislike her based on who she was being friends with and more likely based on the fact that the new girl was as equally as beautiful as Cordelia. She never could take any competition . . . Amara though avoided this Buffy like she was the plague. She didn't eat with Xander or Willow while Buffy was around, she didn't look at her, and she avoided her when she saw her coming down the hallway. It didn't really have anything to do with her being mean, or Amara hating her. It was all because of that dream and what that meant for her. Willow and Xander were at first confused by their friend being so scared around Buffy, running away when she saw her, but they soon put it off as one of Amara's eccentric characteristics, after all she had said some weird things in the past, including knowing about little known things from their pasts, or that time she had dyed her hair blue . . .  
  
It was after the first person in town died of "unusual" circumstances, mirroring her dream once again, and after Xander and Willow started acting very strange and spending a lot of time in the library, that Amara gave in and headed to the library. It was time to get involved. She headed to the library and knew there would only be four people inside. At this school no one ever really used the library, they weren't that academic. She opened the door and got a surprised look from everyone sitting around a table, obviously discussing something of importance and looking a little annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"Um. Yes. Can I help you with something . . ?" The librarian . . . Amara racked her brain and remembered his name was Giles, Mr. Rupert Giles. He couldn't exactly ignore a student since he technically worked here. Willow and Xander both rose eyebrows at her and Buffy just sat still, not knowing Amara except as a girl in her English class who liked to dye her hair weird colours, and the friend of Willow's and Xander's who didn't seem to like her.  
  
"Actually . . . " Amara started, taking a deep breath and deciding whether or not she really wanted to get involved in all this. She smiled at Giles and continued. "Actually I thought I'd help out here."  
  
Giles looked understandably confused at this. "I'm sorry but I don't need an assistant in the library . . ."  
  
Shaking her head, Amara went on to explain. "No not with the library. I thought I'd help out the Slayer and her Watcher . . . being you and Buffy." She almost smirked slightly at the look that crossed over everyone's faces in the room but she held that urge back and shrugged. "Before any of you try and think it, I'm not something evil, no demon, obviously not a vampire, not a witch or a priestess . . . Nothing silly as that . . . " Amara walked over to the table and sat down. "I can help you out though . . . "  
  
Buffy flashed a look at Willow and Xander and they both shook their heads. "We didn't tell ANYONE! We swear!" They both said simultaneously and in perfect unison, it made Amara smile slightly. She waited for Giles to come back over and sit down before continuing.  
  
"No I didn't hear anything I shouldn't have, no one told me anything . . . It's just that . . . " Amara went on to describe the dream she had had almost two years ago, in a very general sense. She kept the events and particulars to herself since she didn't want to change history any.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt before putting them back on and sighing audibly. "Well this is a little . . . strange. . . " His words reflected the mood for everyone, especially Amara.  
  
She leaned forward and looked Buffy in the eyes. " I know pretty much everything that's going to happen in the next few years, I know about the Master vampire that's in Sunnydale right now, I know that this is the hell mouth, I know about the harvest that you stopped last night, I know about it all . . ." Amara sighed and closed her eyes getting some of the more unpleasant images out of her mind. "Don't ask me to tell you . . . I won't risk changing history . . . but I will help you get to the ends even if the means are perhaps a little different."  
  
Buffy, who had been silent through all of this, leaned forward. "How much exactly do you know about me . . .?" Amara grinned slightly and recounted the story of Buffy and how she had gotten kicked out of her last school, about her first watcher and the first major vampire she killed, about her parents . . . everything she knew that had already happened. Buffy was more then a little shocked, and she stared at the girl in front of her, unblinking before she sat back in her chair. "She's got that all right, so she's telling the truth."  
  
"Tell me . . . do I get a girlfriend anytime soon . . . ?" Xander asked his interest poked by the idea of someone knowing his future. Willow hit him softly and he looked at her sideways, and once again Amara thought they should have been a couple, but realized that wasn't going to work at all. She shook her head. "I'm not telling you a thing Xander . . . "  
  
That was the start of very strange things for Amara. She helped Buffy and her friends out, becoming good friends with the Slayer actually, helping them find out things that they needed to know, how to kill certain demons. Never though did she change the course of events from her dream, it was only different when it came to how the events came about since she hadn't actually been in her dream. When Angel came onto the scene, Amara really had to bite her tongue to avoid telling everyone what he was exactly, and more importantly who he had been in the past. From her dream she knew that Buffy and him would become very close, would fall very deeply in love, and she also knew that it wouldn't last. This was the first time her conscience got to her, the first time when she had to deal with a situation that REALLY hurt her friends, would have long lasting damage. Amara knew that when Buffy and Angel slept together, that he would change considerably into something evil, and Amara felt a pain in her heart at the idea that she could stop the pain that was going to happen to Buffy and everyone, stop the deaths that she knew were going to come. But if it didn't happen, nothing else would happen in the way it was supposed to, so she kept quiet. It was all just too bad, Angel was a good looking guy . . . far too good looking to be evil. Of course that thought was a little grade school now that she thought about it, there wasn't a rule that said villains couldn't be attractive.  
  
It was therefore a surprise when Angel appeared outside her apartment one night after she got back from a patrol with Buffy. Giles had been nice enough to help her learn to fight a little as well as Buffy, of course she wasn't the Slayer but living in the Hellmouth accorded itself some lessons in self-defense. Amara narrowed her eyes at Angel as she came up the steps  
  
Why is he here . . . ? I know he's good, so he's not going to do anything, but I've only met him once before so there shouldn't be any need of him to come see me at all.  
  
Angel turned to look at her and smiled as much as he could. It had always amused Amara just how dour and gloomy Angel was. He certainly had that tall, dark and handsome thing going for him. It occurred to Amara that due to his age, he might have actually originally inspired that phrase. She shook herself out of her thoughts and questioned Angel about his being there.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you . . . " Amara walked past him and opened her door, walking inside. She turned around and looked at him on the other side. "Come in Angel . . . " She knew that with that one phrase Angel would forever be able to enter her apartment, but she didn't mind, she liked him. It took a minute for what she said to register on Angel and he walked in a little suspiciously.  
  
"I should have figured you'd know I was a vampire . . ." Angel stared at Amara as she walked into her kitchen and sat down, gesturing to a chair on the other side of the table. He walked over and sat down. "I talked to Buffy earlier, and she mentioned you knew everything that was going to happen to us all."  
  
And you're here to find out exactly what that all is . . . I knew he had to have had a reason to come here. Amara thought a little sadly to herself, somewhat disappointed he hadn't just come to talk to her or meet her. He's a nice guy but I'm not going to do much different with him then the others, but some things I suppose are okay . . .  
  
"Angel, I'm not going to tell you anything that's going to happen the future, but yes I do know it and it hurts because I know I can't change it or else the future is going to be different." She looked away, a little hurt by her own thoughts. The brooding vampire reached across the table and laid a hand over hers, squeezing gently, and reminding Amara that the vampire holding her hand was absolutely gorgeous and at this moment a nice guy, making her feel worse for what was going to happen.  
  
"You're in love with Buffy . . . ? You have been since Whistler showed you her back in her Los Angeles . . . " Amara stated sadly, remembering some things from her dream that couldn't hurt anyone if she mentioned them to him. He already knew this. He looked a little shocked but nodded.  
  
"I do, but it's not good for either of us now is it . . . ? I mean, she's the Slayer and I'm a vampire with a history . . . " Angel said the last part with amazing bitterness, but Amara shook her head.  
  
"Yes, Angelus, of course that's not you anymore now is it Angel? You're not just any vampire, you're one with a soul." She returned his earlier gesture and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about things so much Angel, I know you're guilty about what you did, but just think about that. My mother always told me that no matter what you do, if you feel bad about it and try and rectify it then you're not bad." Amara chuckled softly. "Of course when talking to me she meant more along the lines of making my sister cry, and then being nice to her for a week to make up for it . . . Still the same point though."  
  
His brow furrowed, Angel nodded his head. "So you know all about my past basically . . . ?"  
  
"No . . . not ALL about it, I know about you being changed by Darla, about some of the things you did while you were Angelus, including being sire to Drusilla and grand-sire to Spike, I know about the curse that returned your soul, about your grief and pain that came with it, I know about meeting Whistler and seeing Buffy . . . That's it . . . " Amara grinned at the shocked look on his face, not expecting someone he basically just met to know so much about him, or to understand him so much.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me anything about the future are you . . . ? "  
  
"Not a chance mate."  
  
Angel nodded and patted her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you for it. I understand why you can't." He stood up and turned to leave, but stopped at turned back to look at her. "By the way . . . Thank you for trusting me and inviting me into your home . . . it means a lot to me, most people don't trust vampires . . . even one's with souls."  
  
Amara winked at him and he turned and left, quietly as the shadows that had crept up, not surprising since he was a child of the night as that age old, and tremendously corny saying went. She liked the fact that her inviting him into her home made him feel welcome, but she had a nagging suspicion that she might regret it for a period of time in the future. While that may happen, it was worth it to make someone who was usually so miserable even a little bit happier, especially when Amara thought about what she knew for the future.  
  
Maybe I should start stocking up on some blood in the fridge for any more visits by vampires . . . ? It's always polite to be able to offer your guest a drink, and with vampires there isn't much to offer.  
  
Strangely enough she took her own advice and started to get things that she knew her friends liked, including some pig's blood for when any various vampire's dropped by, well the only one she knew and trusted to drop by. As for everyone else she got various teas, sodas and fruit drinks. Giles liked English Earl Grey tea, Willow liked green tea, Buffy liked her sickly sweet sodas and Xander . . . well Xander wasn't that picky. She had a feeling she could give him Angel's blood and he wouldn't even notice. Of course after he did . . . there would be no extricating of him from the bathroom for weeks.  
  
During the weeks after first introducing herself to Buffy and that gang, and becoming friends with Angel, and helping them out with the various demon scourges, everything was going the way it was supposed to. It was at one of the daily meetings in the library right after school, a year or so later, that Buffy mentioned a new problem. It was a problem that was of considerate difficulty for Amara in particular. A new villain had arrived in town, a peroxide blonde, 200 year old vampire, who liked to go by the name of Spike.  
  
"He totally harassed me last night while I was at the Bronze." Buffy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. "I mean I don't have time for him . . . I have to worry about the Parent night at the school tonight . . . " Everyone shook their heads, having gotten used to Buffy's ability to amazingly prioritize things in the wrong order.  
  
Amara sighed and slumped down in her chair, already knowing pretty much everything there was to know about Spike and never even having met him before. He was dangerous, he was a vampire after all, but she also knew that his bark was worse then his bite, at least when it came to what she KNEW was going to happen. Since it was daytime and Angel wasn't here to explain things to them, everyone looked at Amara with raised eyebrows. She was usually the one to fill in the gaps.  
  
"What . . . ? You can't ALWAYS depend on me to tell you all everything you need! You have to at least TRY to do it yourself!" She crossed her arms and muttered. Giles pushed his glasses up further onto his nose and smiled slightly, getting up and getting an old Watcher's journals.  
  
"Well for this point . . . I can help out a little. If this Spike is the one I think it is . . . "  
  
"It is." Amara stated simply, not saying anything else.  
  
"Well then . . . " Giles was still a little disconcerted by the girl who knew more about them they even they themselves knew. It was difficult to have someone around who knew what was going to happen, and it was annoying that she wouldn't tell any of them anything. Of course the future probably shouldn't be messed with. "Spike, is a 200 year old vampire . . . He's very dangerous Buffy." He stared at her until he felt that she was paying attention before he brought up his next point, the all-important one. "He's killed two other slayers, so this is serious." Everyone in the room looked immediately worried, except for Buffy and Amara. The former because she felt she could handle the vampire and was more worried about parent's night and staying in school not to mention keeping her less then stellar grades from her mother, and the latter because she knew that Spike's record would always remain 2-0.  
  
Amara should have expected Spike being in town, she knew he was coming. Her dream had so far been exact in all ways, so why would this be any different. She couldn't have helped though that little nagging hope that he would be the one thing that was wrong. It wasn't that she had a problem with Spike, well he did horrible things in her dream and in his past, but he ended up basically . . . nice. It was just that ever since that dream, Spike worried her and excited her a little more then she wanted. He wasn't going to be good for her peace of mind at all. She had always had a thing for black and leather . . . And those electric blue eyes and those amazing cheekbones, the pale skin and the beautiful blonde hair . . . Most of the guys in her dream were gorgeous in different ways, but Spike was the bad boy type and those were never good.  
  
She was shaken out of her dreaming by Willow waving a hand in front of her eyes and Xander's sarcastic remark about her daydreaming about Evil Dead Guys. Too bad, Xander was really close to the mark there . . .  
  
Buffy suddenly grinned at Amara, and for a moment she worried that somehow the Slayer knew she was attracted to Spike . . . wait not attracted, merely intrigued; without meeting him in real life before. Luckily though for her no one had any reason to suspect a thing.  
  
"Amara . . . " Buffy whined slightly and the girl her whine was directed at flinched slightly, expecting, no dreading what Buffy wanted to ask her. "You're going to come help me at Parent's night tonight . . . aren't you . . . ? " She pouted and for a moment, Amara wondered why she was trying the pouty thing on her friend, just asking should be enough but Buffy was used to having to pout and whine to make people do things. She turned and looked at everyone and grinned as everyone looked annoyed and she realized everyone had been wheedled into helping out by Buffy. She nodded at Buffy.  
  
"Of course, I can't leave everyone else here to suffer can I . . . ? Since you have to torture us . . . " Amara blinked and an image from her dream came into her mind.  
  
Damn . . . This is the night that Spike makes his appearance . . . I don't want to have to be close to him, I wanted him too much in the dream . . . Not want. There was no wanting involved. Just admitting to myself that he was attractive. Doesn't mean I wanted him. Angel's better looking.  
  
It was annoying but she knew she couldn't back out now without raising some suspicions. If nothing else it would be interesting to see him, he probably wasn't that good looking in person. She grinned at everyone and decided to be ambiguous. "I wouldn't miss it. I KNOW it will be interesting." She stood up and everyone sensed by the way she stressed the word 'know' that Amara knew something about tonight. Before anyone could talk Amara turned to Giles. "Giles could I get a few lessons before I go home . . . ? "  
  
Soon after first meeting Giles and Buffy, Amara had managed to convince them both to teach her how to fight, and now on a regular basis she trained with Giles, Buffy or both. She knew the future but living on the Hellmouth it was recommended that one should have basic fighting skills. It had even occurred to her that Xander and Willow should join in as well, but when she suggested it to the two of them, they had both looked so horrified she had dropped it immediately. Anyway it might have changed the future, the fact that neither could fight seemed to be an important factor of her dream.  
  
Giles stood up and nodded, taking his glasses off and smiling slightly. Amara knew he still felt a little awkward around her, not surprising since she sometimes felt awkward around herself. Despite that feeling though she knew he was enthusiastic about training her, teaching her to fight, especially since a lot of the time Buffy ditched on any lessons. But she was the Slayer, and had a certain advantage over anyone anyway. Giles had immediately agreed to teach her to fight, perhaps based on boredom sometimes and also along the same reasoning of Amara. The Hellmouth was a dangerous place and a little fighting skill couldn't hurt anyone to have.  
  
Willow and Xander stood up and excused themselves, always feeling a little strange around people fighting, unless of course they had a container of popcorn in front of them. Amara smiled slightly, knowing that in the future both would be far more comfortable with the situation. Amara raised an eyebrow at Buffy silently, not really expecting her to want to join in. If the Slayer hadn't been concerned about an evil 200-year-old vampire who had already killed two slayers in his time and was out to make her his third, training really wasn't going to high on her list of things to do.  
  
True to form, Buffy excused herself as well, saying that she really needed to concentrate on Parent's night. Principle Snyder had given her and another the "option" of helping at Parent's Night or they would both be kicked out of school, so Amara didn't admonish Buffy for not wanting to join in. She spent the next hour in the library practicing her kicks and punches before going home to shower, and come back to the school. Tonight would prove somewhat interesting. 


	4. Chapter 3: School Hard Revisited

*Author's Note:* So sad . . . no one reviews my story. Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting it. I Never give up! *cue scary maniacal laughter* I've written a lot of this so maaaaaaaaaaaany chapters to go, and not about to just let it sit there unseen to the world.  
  
The Same old Same old. I have no rights over anything. Don't own Buffy. If you thought that I did . . . well I wonder about your sanity. Only spoilers in this are for early season two. If you're reading fanfiction and you haven't seen season two. Well I'm just ashamed FOR you.  
  
Chapter 3: School Hard Revisited  
  
For the first time Amara met Buffy's mother that night, and found her to be incredibly nice, not unlike her own mother had been. Mrs. Summers was truly concerned about her daughter's performance in school and Amara had to admire that. Buffy's mother was a wonderful person and for a moment after meeting her Amara almost felt an unbearable need to start crying, images flashing through her head.  
  
Xander put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You okay Mar?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose and turned to grin at him, choosing to mask her feelings and what she knew about the future. "I absolutely hate that . . . " Xander tried to look offended but his usual smile ruined the effect and he shrugged. "You know, that's probably why I call you that. Do you REALLY think Buffy likes me to call her Buffster?" She giggled softly at that and shook her head. Trust Xander to be able to cheer someone up. There was no need to feel bad about Buffy's mom right now, she still had a few years, and there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
Xander draped an arm around her shoulder and tried unsuccessfully to grin rakishly. "You know you look hot tonight Mar, nice tight black pants, go well with your gorgeous hazel eyes and auburn hair and those bangs you dyed red . . . " Amara snorted and pushed Xander off her, grinning at him as he whistled and winked.  
  
"Please. How many other women have you hit on tonight.?" Xander went quiet and held out his hand, counting on his fingers. "Well . . . you, and Willow of course, and Buffy because she ALWAYS looks damn hot!" He shrugged, "Other then that no one else. I like to boost my friend's egos."  
  
"Well then . . . how come you haven't told Giles that he looks hot tonight?" Amara almost burst out laughing at the utter horrified look on Xander's face and on his mock gagging noises.  
  
It was then that they heard a few screams from behind them and Amara sighed already knowing exactly what it was. In particular, WHO it was. Xander narrowed his eyes at her, "You expected this . . . " He shook his finger at this and they both ran to find Buffy. They found her glaring at a group of vampires, led by the enigmatic Spike.  
  
The blonde vampire had his game face on, and any sane person would have been revolted, but Amara couldn't help but feel shivers go up her spine. She knew what he looked like normally, and well . . . the vampire face wasn't that bad. "Xander go get Angel . . ." Amara said in a hushed voice to Xander, who immediately ducked out of the building, successfully managing to avoid the vampire henchmen that were prowling the hallways, growling at Amara and Buffy.  
  
"Amara . . ." Buffy said in a tight, annoyed voice, not even glancing at her. "Could you go and make sure everyone's fine in the class room. I don't know where Willow is, but she can't really defend herself."  
  
"It's okay Buffy." Amara smirked slightly, taking out a vampire that got a little too close to her. "I told you all those fighting sessions with Giles and you were going to pay off. See I can hold my own with these fledglings."  
  
Buffy sighed and nodded at Amara, aware that her friend was a good fighter, but still worried about her mother and the others who couldn't take care of themselves. The two girls dealt with most of the mundane vampires, while Spike stood on the sidelines watching the Slayer carefully, ignoring the other girl completely. Only a slayer mattered, only a slayer's blood was special.  
  
A movement off behind Spike drew Amara and Buffy's attention. They both watched as Angel came up to Spike, game face in place, and his hand tightened dangerously around Xander's throat. The human being baited as lunch looked near ready to drop dead from fright, but kept basically quiet. They watched as Angel tried to pretend that he was on Spike's side and that he was offering Xander to Spike as a meal. For a second it almost appeared that it would work but Spike growled and started to attack Angel, not buying his act. The dark haired vampire backed away, retreating with Xander to where Buffy and Amara stood.  
  
"I can't believe you tried to USE me as a MEAL!" Xander huffed, obviously more then a little annoyed at being used by a guy he didn't like and without even his permission.  
  
"Amara . . ." Buffy repeated her request, now having Spike's complete attention. Amara just shook her head and looked Spike up and down. "Don't worry Buffy . . . You forget I know what's going to happen here." She noticed a spark of interest come into Spike's eyes at her words and she regretted mentioning it out loud, especially when his yellow eyes connected with hers, but she didn't want to leave at the moment. "Everyone is safe."  
  
Buffy glanced at her, a little worry crossing her features before she nodded, trusting Amara's word. Spike growled, getting annoyed that everyone in the room was ignoring him. He was the Big Bad after all, and that deserved a certain degree of respect. He launched himself at Buffy unexpectedly and they started to earnestly fight each other, trying to kill each other. Angel and Amara were occupied with the other vampires that had come in from the outside, not hard for him. Xander just stood off on the side, looking worriedly between the fights on either sides of him.  
  
Just as Angel finished dusting the vampires, he turned to see what appeared to be Buffy loosing to Spike. It occurred to Amara that if the Slayer actually trained more, she would have beaten Spike, but that wasn't how things were supposed to go.  
  
Just as Angel was about to go forward to help his love, Buffy's mother came up behind Spike unexpectedly and hit him over the head with an ax, knocking him out for the moment. Buffy jumped up and went to her mother's side and everyone had to hide a slight smile.  
  
"You were supposed to stay in the class room!" Buffy said, not in anger but worry at what might have happened, or what her mother might have seen if she had come out earlier. Mrs. Summers just smiled at her daughter. "Well I'm a mother . . . You're my daughter, I was worried!" They both hugged and everyone in the room felt the bonding moment between the mother and the daughter.  
  
Spike got up and mumbled something about bleeding axes and women and hurried off. No one could stop him because Buffy's mother was in the room, they couldn't very well dust him with her watching. To her she just thought Spike was a gang member on drugs.  
  
Amara watched Spike run off and she sighed audibly, though the only one who heard her was Angel standing next to her. It occurred to her that even if Buffy's mother hadn't been there, neither of them would have let Buffy kill the blonde vampire. One for the effects it would have on the future, and the other because of the past bond he had with Spike. Amara has always had a sneaking suspicion that Angel felt responsible for having created Drusilla, who then created Spike. She decided it was definitely time to go and she wanted to sneak out. Of course Angel also had that idea, being uncomfortable around Buffy for too long, especially while she was with her mother. Amara raised an eyebrow at Angel and grinned at him outside the high school.  
  
"So you expected all that tonight . . .?"Angel asked, though he already knew the answer. Amara nodded, not really in much of a mood to clarify that. "And I know you know about my relationship with Spike."  
  
Now she grinned and stopped on her way home and looked at Angel. "Not the best relationship in the least. I know you wouldn't have let Buffy kill him tonight. I think in some ways you really feel responsible for that vampire." Angel kept quiet, and Amara already knew that was his agreement. He decided then to turn the tables on her.  
  
"And you wouldn't have let her either . . . " Angel actually grinned for once and Amara actually thought he was enjoying what he was about to say. "And I don't think it was JUST because of any impact it would have on history . . . I think that you like that vampire."  
  
Amara stared at the brooding vampire standing next to him, not sure whether she wanted to deny everything that he was saying and continue walking home not letting him in on what she felt. Or perhaps to admit that she DID feel an attraction to the vampire.  
  
She instead chose to continue walking home, keeping quiet. Angel followed her silently. "Can I talk to you about something Amara . . . ?" Angel caught up with her, walking next to her until she got to her apartment. She opened the door and nodded at him, gesturing for him to come in, even though he had an invitation that would last forever.  
  
He sat at her kitchen table as she got him a coffee mug full of blood and stuck it into the microwave, heating it up quickly before handing it to Angel. It still amazed him that she actually got blood just to be polite to guests. He hoped that he was the only vampire that came here, since there wasn't another vampire that he actually trusted around humans. He sipped at the warm pig's blood, ignoring his instinctive revulsion over animal's blood. Amara sat down across from him, a can of mountain dew in her hand. She couldn't stand coffee, so the yellow soda was her only means of caffeine for when she was going to be up late.  
  
"I know you know everything that is going to happen in the future . . ." Angel started, pausing, trying to think of what to say next. Amara looked up at him and sighed. "You're not going to try and make me tell you the future are you Angel . . . ? I thought you knew better." The vampire just shook his head and sipped his blood.  
  
"No. I know you won't, I just want to ask you a question. In your dream . . . Were you involved at all in the dream?"  
  
Amara blinked and shook her head, not expecting a question like that. "No, I saw things, I was never in the dream. I didn't exist in it."  
  
"Well then, let me warn you about something. Stay away from Spike. He's my grand childe and I feel a connection to him, he's evil. VERY evil." Angel sighed and finished his blood, he felt bad for the millionth time about the nature of Spike.  
  
Once again Amara blinked surprised, she grinned at Angel and shook her head. "Honestly Angel! I'm not thinking of DOING anything with Spike." She decided not to lie to the vampire across from her who had become a good friend of hers. "I'll admit, I DO find him attractive, but I'm sure a lot of girls do. And yes I've had my . . . Fantasies since I had that dream two years ago . . . " Amara paused and finished her soda, shaking off the compulsive need to blush. "That's it though. I KNOW he is evil. Remember . . . Future girl here . . . but I also know that things have a way of changing into things you don't expect. I will be nice to Spike; I won't stake him or hurt him. All because I know the future." And because I do like him, Amara added mentally.  
  
"Are you trying to say Spike is going to change from being evil, get cursed with his soul back?" Angel asked incredulously.  
  
If that question had been worded differently, Amara would have felt bad having to lie to Angel. "No he'll NEVER get a curse to get his soul back, that I know of at least Angel, but let's just say I pity him for his future and I'm not one to kill people or hate. You know that by now about me."  
  
Angel nodded, feeling a little disappointed that Spike wouldn't get his soul back. He understood Amara though; ever since he had known her he had discovered she had an unbelievable dislike for killing. She only killed demons and vampires that truly deserved death, so there had to be something about Spike that was redeemable.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Amara continued. "And anyway, he can't be completely evil. He really loves Drusilla completely, and as far as I know most vampires aren't capable of that. It's remarkable that he can, without even having a soul." The brooding vampire nodded, acquiescing to Amara's thoughts. He had to admit that he had wondered about that as well.  
  
"Don't worry about it anymore Angel . . . There's nothing you can do to change the future." She patted his hand, "Nor can I for that matter . . . Even if I really want to at times . . . " She grimaced and looked away, feeling guilty for all the truly terrible things she knew were in store for ALL of her friends. It was so unfair that such good people, who did such wonderful things for the world, could be repaid with such pain.  
  
Angel noticed the depression crossing Amara's face and got up crossing to where she sat and hugged her, if a little awkwardly. He really wasn't much of a sentimental guy, but the thought was there and she hugged him back with enough feeling for the two of them.  
  
"Angel . . . In the future . . . Just remember that I'm sorry I couldn't change things . . ." She pulled away and sighed. "I have this feeling that no one will want to be my friend once they realize I could have stopped so much from happening."  
  
Shaking his head, his face bearing an unusually genuine smile. "No I don't think that'll happen. They are your friends. And for all you know, even if you tried to stop something it COULD just still happen, just in a different way."  
  
That had never really occurred to her, but it stood to reason that if fate truly wanted something to happen then it would find some way of making it so, whether or not Amara stepped in to stop it. Then all that might happen is that the rest of the future would get so screwed up she wouldn't be of ANY good at all. Angel was right, it was better to help out a little, feel bad for the future, but allow it to happen so she could continue to help out.  
  
Standing up, Angel's face once again held no sign of happiness. The future was something he didn't particularly want to think about since his past had been so bad, all he expected for his future was pain to make up for all that he caused. There was no denying the fact that Angel WOULD go through considerable pain in the future, but certainly not as much as he undoubtedly expected. His future was a little less certain to her then Buffy's . . . but she knew he would have his moments of happiness right alongside his misery.  
  
"I had better go and maybe do some patrolling . . . I don't think Buffy will since she'll be with her mother most likely . . . and while I don't expect Spike to be out and about, not after being beaten by a human woman who thought he was a common criminal . . . But just for something to do until morning." Leaning down Angel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, trying to reassure her. He had become one of her closest friends, like an elder brother she had never had. "Just remember . . . Don't let Spike in . . . "  
  
From the way Angel said that last remark, Amara had to wonder whether he was just referring to letting Spike into her apartment. After all there was no chance of her letting him anywhere ELSE, she had far too much sense for that. Too bad for Angel she couldn't listen to the advice. She would be as much of a friend to Spike as she could, after all she knew just as much about his past and future as anyone else, and he was in for pain as well. But that of course didn't mean she was going to trust him . . . Not in the immediate future at any rate.  
  
Leaving quietly as he always did, Amara locked the door after Angel, checking the rest of the apartment as she always did before she went to bed. In the Hellmouth it was good to be careful, in fact it should have been advised to every person who moved there. Though in all likelihood most people moving there probably weren't the kind who needed to be cautious . . . they were likely to cause the trouble.  
  
Luckily Amara had managed to finish her homework before the Parent's Night, even if she knew she had done it very ill indeed. Tired out from the night's events and the emotional turmoil from going over the events of the future once again, Amara immediately went to bed, dreading over what she knew as coming. Strangely enough no dreams came that night. 


	5. Chapter 4: Spike

*Author's Note*: Another chapter. . . not really that surprising since I have like 98 pages written already . . . and I'm not even half done ^O^ HAHAHA see a little of an epic. Fun to write though instead of doing homework. Never thought I would beg for reviews . . . and I won't ^-^ Though I'm not above asking nicely. Please review.  
  
Chapter 4: Spike  
  
Crawling back to his hideout, licking his wounds, and trying to salvage whatever else was left of his pride, Spike went over everything that had happened that night. Many of Spike's followers thought he was just a Billy Idol wannabe, with his black leather and the platinum blonde hair, most of them had been changed in the 80s and had been stuck there since their changing, most without much intelligence either. Opposed to what they thought though, he wasn't a wannabe of any kind, after all he had been around a good deal before there was even a gleam in this Billy's parent's eyes. Just as his grandsire had probably inspired the phrase 'Tall, Dark and Handsome', Spike had probably originated his look.  
  
Aside from his looks though, Spike was actually quite intelligent, at least he was when he wasn't getting too worked up about a fight, or how to make his beautiful, head case Drusilla happy. More often then not his temper would get in the way of his perfect plans, not that he himself would admit to that. As far as he was concerned it was only a matter of time before he got this slayer, and added her to his accumulating scorecard of dead slayers.  
  
The slayer herself wasn't what had interested him tonight, not even the fact that she seemed to have his grand sire wrapped around her little finger. It had instead been the girl who has stood so confidently next to her, making the absolutely inane statement that she knew what was going to happen. What had she meant by that? Did the little bint of a slayer have a witch on her side that could foresee the future? That would certainly be a hindrance to all his plans . . . or it could help him considerably if he could get his hands of the little witch. He would have to be careful about how he went about it though, keeping as much from Drusilla that he could. She was herself a bit in touch with the future; except her mind was so confused she was never much help. She could certainly be jealous enough if she thought he was trying to find someone else. Not that he was . . . He was more then in love with her.  
  
At that moment Drusilla came over to Spike, running her nails down the side of his face, smiling that smile that always reminded him that she was as insane as a bird who thought it could swim, and just as fatalistic was his little bird, always trying to swim. She needed to leave that up to sharks like him.  
  
"My pet . . . Didn't succeed did you . . . " She said that more as a statement then a question. Her eyes already drifting past him to look at something she only saw. He kissed her cheek and dropped into a chair, slouching as he planned what he was going to do next.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Heading back from school, Amara had a bad feeling. According to her dream it was almost time for the Angelus incident to occur, and as much as she loved Angel like a brother, she was worried about the fact that while he was Angelus he would have free reign into her apartment, but she couldn't take back what she had already offered, and she didn't think she would have wanted to at any rate. If it had been possible to take back the offer of entrance, it would have hurt Angel a lot to deny him what little friendship and trust she could give him.  
  
Looking around her at the already emptying streets, Amara had to smile at the fact that only she and her close friends would consider leaving school this late in the day to actually be leaving early. Most nights lately they would spend most of the afternoon, into the night, at the library figuring out what to do about the place they lived, the Hellmouth.  
  
Only after a while did she come to realize, as she was coming up to her apartment that there was someone behind her. Just as she walked up to her door she felt the person behind her, the smell of liquor, blood, smoke, and another scent she couldn't name, it came to her who exactly was behind her and she couldn't help the involuntary shiver that passed down her spine. She stopped with her door open and turned to look into Spike's eyes.  
  
She was amazed inside at how calm she was taking being a foot away from him. At that moment in time he didn't have his game face on and she could see his flawless features up close, smelling what she had no doubt she would always remember to be his scent. She swallowed a little shakily and smiled at him before stepping back confidently across the threshold of her apartment. He wasn't able to enter without her permission. If she decided to give it . . . She had no doubt Angel would eye her angrily if he knew even the idea of letting Spike enter had crossed her mind. Hell she didn't doubt that he'd probably drop that nothing gets to me façade he had going and would yell at her for even thinking it.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd decide to come visit me William . . . " Amara grinned at the sudden look of unease pass over Spike's features, and go just as quickly as he replaced it with a knowing smirk. She sighed and leaned against the doorjamb. "Ever since that night at the school when you heard me mention knowing what was going to happen. I should really have kept quiet . . . " She murmured to herself. This hadn't been part of her dream, but then again in her dream she hadn't existed so some things were certain to change . . . just as long as she didn't change the overall outcome. "Your grandsire has warned me more then a few times about you . . . but I didn't really need them now did I? I know more then enough about you . . . " She grinned suddenly feeling an urge to tease him. "Write any more poetry Will . . .?"  
  
Spike growled and started forward only to be held back by the invisible barrier covering her doorway and her entire apartment. She had no right to know anything about his past, about what he had been. Not when he had a reputation to hold up. His past self really didn't help his big bad image any. He snarled and stood up straight, putting on his game face, hoping to remind the girl whom she was dealing with.  
  
Sighing, Amara stood up as well. "So back to the Big Bad are we . . . Of course Spike, we'll keep this on normal terms." She frowned at the fact that once again, even with his game face on she was still attracted to the man. This was no time for that.  
  
"I assume you know why I'm here, since you seem to know the outcome of everything." He smirked again, which looked slightly disconcerting since it just bared his pointed teeth.  
  
Annoyed with his superior attitude, in a way that was entirely too personal, Amara has an urge to just slam the door in the vampire's face, or at least mock his definite likeness to Billy Idol. That would wipe that smirk of his face . . . She had no doubt that would piss him off more. She smirked right back at him, not scared of him in the least, which only seemed to anger him more.  
  
"I assumed why you were here actually. I didn't KNOW why . . . I'm not a diviner or a witch. I don't know the future the way you seem to think I do. I don't choose to see the future. I just know it." She put up a hand when he opened his mouth to say something, shaking her head. "Don't speak until I explain this. I had a dream a long time ago . . . Long before you came to Sunnydale. In it I saw the future of Buffy and her friends. I know only what that dream showed me. Since that once I haven't had any more dreams, nor have I shown any other traits or knowledge that is less then a normal human." Narrowing her eyes at him when he tried to speak again, she went on. "I don't think you should even try to get me to tell you what is going to happen. It won't help you at all. You wouldn't even LIKE what I would tell you. I will not change the future, not for you or anyone." She sighed and closed her eyes tiredly, the weight of the future pushing down invisibly onto her shoulders. "I can't help the future . . . "  
  
Spike frowned, and let his game face slip off. He eyed the young girl strangely. There was something otherworldly about her, just as there was about his Drusilla, except that she was a little far more lucid then she. He couldn't reach her since she was safely in her home, but he glared at her with her eyes shut. She couldn't help the future? Well when she least expected it he would make it so she helped him.  
  
Opening her eyes and pinning him with a look she smiled slightly. "I'm going to tell you something. I'm not going to hurt you." She looked mildly annoyed at the look of incredulity that passed before a knowing smirk was placed on his lips. He no doubt was thinking about the fact that he would be the one doing all the hurt. "I won't let anyone hurt you either." She was pleased at the fact that seemed to throw him off a bit. "You actually are important to the future, and I don't hate you . . . even though I know all the evil you did . . . and will do." For all that she hated the future, she couldn't really bring herself to hate him even though what he was going to do should have, he was going to put her friends in danger. "I fear I'll have to protect you from Buffy at times . . . " She sighed. "Oh well . . . I suppose we should talk . . . " Stepping back from the door she narrowed her eyes at Spike. "Come in Spike . . . I'll trust you . . . "  
  
More then slightly taken aback by the invitation, Spike stood there blinking at her, wondering what the twist to this was. There had to be some devious action involved . . . No one invited a vampire into their home of their own free will. Stepping across the threshold carefully Spike eyed her, waiting for some strange spell to start, for the Slayer to jump out and stake him. When nothing happened immediately he growled and gripped Amara's throat, pushing her up against the wall of her hallway, his game face back on, grinning at her for her foolishness.  
  
"A mistake to trust me. Even if you think you know the future." Spike grinned and started to bring his mouth to her neck, but he was surprised as Amara's knee came up and caught him in the groin, before her elbow slammed into his back, and she had a wooden stake at his back, all without him even seeing any of it happen. Looking at her before he had just thought she was a human, perhaps with a strange ability to know the outcome of certain events. To him she had just been a bird like his Drusilla. It seemed though that this certain bird was a shark in disguise.  
  
"Don't fool yourself Spike . . . I'm not a spineless human you can just feed on. I may not be the Slayer . . . But unlike her I DO train to fight on a daily basis, so as far as the ability to fight . . . I am JUST as good as her . . . " Growling Amara tried to hold back her sudden anger towards Spike at trying to attack her, she pressed the stake dangerously into his back. It was uncertain why she was so angry, she should have expected this of him, and she knew who and what he was. Yet there had still been a certain shred of hope deep inside her saying once again that maybe this part of her dream wasn't real.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths and remembering to keep calm, pushing all her anger and pain out and sighing she pulled the wooden stake away from Spike and slipped it back into the belt of her pants where it had been before. "I still have to trust you Spike so behave . . . "  
  
Wiping his mouth, Spike got to his feel warily, sneering at the fact a little girl had beaten him so easily. This was almost as bad as the Slayer's mother taking him by surprise. This one he should have at least seen coming. He decided that it might be useful to listen to what she had to say, so he went over to the table in her kitchen she was sitting at already. He snorted to himself. Hell he didn't even really have much of a choice, not without killing her.  
  
Scowling at a can of Mountain Dew, Amara seemed to momentarily forget his presence. That was of course until he dropped into a chair noisily, bringing her attention to him. A look of surprise that crossed her features made Spike wonder if she really was any saner then Drusilla. How could she be surprised at his presence, not after she had just kicked his ass?  
  
"Did you want something to drink?" She asked him suddenly. It seemed for the moment she was trying to pretend that he wasn't anything out of the ordinary, not a vampire, just a regular guy who was visiting. He snorted and rolled his eyes, she had nothing to offer him, at least nothing he hadn't already tried to take. He winced, still feeling the lingering pain in his crotch. The girl certainly was an enigma, something he didn't really want to solve. That was far too dangerous.  
  
"You . . . " Frowning at him, she blinked but then smiled. "You think I have nothing to offer you to drink. I do entertain some vampires . . . well one." Spike knew she meant Angel, that was the only vampire he knew existed that actually associated with humans, went so far as to help them. Then of course Angel was now cursed with a soul so he felt it his duty to save these pitiful creatures. He watched her as she got up, and with a little shock, something he seemed to be getting used to tonight, watched her pour some blood into a mug and heat it in the microwave before giving it to him and sitting once again.  
  
He sniffed at the blood and grimaced as he recognized the scent of pig's blood. Only under dire circumstances would a vampire drink an animal's blood, of course Angel would like it. Spike though pushed the blood away, snarling at Amara. "I'll pick something up on my way home." He grinned as she frowned at his obvious meaning.  
  
"I don't like . . . " She sighed and shrugged. "You'll kill so many . . . There isn't anything I can do to change that . . . " Leaning forward she pierced him with a cold look. "But I will protect those I know can't die from you . . . No I won't kill you . . . " She answered the question in his eyes, since earlier she had told him she would protect him, he didn't believe her. "I can't kill you . . . " She smiled, smiled in a bitter way it seemed to him. "I couldn't kill you . . .never . . ." She grinned brightly. "Neither could Angel . . . That man definitely takes your interests to heart. He thinks you're his responsibility at times . . . you and Dru . . ."  
  
Spike was momentarily taken aback at her mention of Drusilla's name, before he remembered she knew too much about him and his relations. Of course the idea that Angel took responsibility wasn't anything knew to him, he used it to his own advantage actually.  
  
She frowned suddenly and he realized she probably guessed the direction of his thoughts. "Unlike me though he would kill you if you threatened the greater good. He doesn't know what I do . . . So I have to protect you from him as well." She sighed sadly. "They won't even consider me friends soon . . . Between what will happen and protecting you . . . "  
  
Breaking her off a bit angrily he stood up suddenly. "I do not need any protection from you pet." She smiled a little at his word choice, for whatever reasons she chose to keep to herself. He was starting to get sick of women who knew things he didn't. "I suggest you stop feeling so comfortable around me . . ." He broke off when he suddenly realized he didn't know her name. She knew way too much about him, and he knew nothing. It was a situation he hated to be in. "You are a bloody enemy and will be treated as such."  
  
Chuckling to herself she stood up and practically purred at him. "Trust me Spike . . . I never feel comfortable around you." He frowned, not liking the way she said that last sentence. "You though would do well to get used to me, we will have to deal with each other a lot." She shook her head, looking at the clock and sighing at the time. "It's time you leave. Feel free to come and visit anytime you like."  
  
Muttering to himself, Spike stalked to the door. "I won't visit . . . Not unless it's to bite your neck and make you regret this bloody trust you seem to have in me."  
  
Smiling, unconcerned with his comment, she opened the door for him as if he was any normal guest she might have. "Good night Spike . . . I will trust you to keep yourself safe and not get staked randomly." Pushing him out of her apartment, about to close the door, she paused. "And my name happens to be Amara. My mother was British . . . liked her interesting names and all that rot. Figured it wasn't fair to not let you know something about me." Shutting the door in his face she sagged against it, breathing hard. "I need to take that man carefully . . ." Shaking her head and standing up she went to her room, falling into her bed, realizing dimly as she started to drift off that she hadn't had a chance to finish her homework.  
  
On the other side of her door, Spike glared at the wood, thinking to himself that he could just break in now and kill her while she slept. Snorting softly, he turned and walked away, his excuse to himself being that he wanted to use her in the future, use what she knew. Killing, while fun, was not always the answer to everything. 


	6. chapter 5: The same plan Sort of

*Author's Note*: Another chapter out and done with . . . Lots of time to do these too . . . This is what happens when you don't care about school. Though I am moving to London this summer so that takes up a lot of my time. Oh well. Read and Review ^-^  
  
Chapter 5: The same plan . . . Sort of.  
  
It was no real surprise to Amara when Angel turned bad, and for a while she successfully managed to avoid the questions from everyone else whether or not she knew it was going to happen. Whenever someone tried she changed the subject or something more important came up. One afternoon though, in the school library her luck ran out and Buffy, looking worse for wear, cornered her.  
  
"So tell me Amara . . . You knew Angel would become Angelus. . . Didn't you?" There was no hostility in Buffy's face, just a kind of despair. The sort of despair one would get when you finally get your hands on what you always wanted, only to see it slip away, and all because of one moment of pure happiness.  
  
Looking at everyone else's faces, Amara knew she had to be careful. It wasn't just Buffy who had been hurt during all this, even though perhaps yes she was taking it the most personally. Yet Giles as well had lost, when Angelus killed Ms. Calendar. Everyone had suffered some pain, even Spike somewhere was experiencing some since his precious Drusilla was more drawn to her sire then Spike. Amara wasn't as concerned about him though, not at this moment time.  
  
"Buffy. . . " She was interrupted by Buffy standing up suddenly, yelling over her.  
  
"No. . . I'm SICK of you making excuses. All I want is the truth from you." Sitting down again, Buffy looked even more defeated. "Just the truth. . . "  
  
It was time for a little bit of truth in all of this, and deciding her friends had had more then enough pain, since they were due for more in the future, Amara decided to end it all and finish it. "Buffy . . . I did know. All of this was involved in my dream."  
  
Everyone looked a little taken aback for a moment; in no doubt they were all wondering why this hadn't all been stopped. Amara had been their friend, and now all of a sudden it was like finding out she had been a viper amongst them.  
  
"I know you all . . . hate me, distrust me . . . whatever. But before you make that decision, I couldn't change the future could I? Then everything else would have been wrong, I couldn't have helped at all." Pinning Buffy with a look, desperate to make them all understand, Amara spoke directly to her. "Buffy I KNOW you love Angel . . . And I know he loves you more then anything. Nothing really can change that." Her mind though couldn't help wondering about Riley in the future, but that was something to worry about later.  
  
"How does that help her at all now . . . ?" Xander growled from the sidelines. Looking at him, Amara could see he didn't understand why she had kept this secret. She didn't really blame him though since in his position she would wonder the same. He was protecting his friends, a trait of Xander that made him all-important in the future.  
  
Looking into her lap, Amara didn't really know what else to say. Xander was right; knowing about Angel's love really didn't help Buffy at the moment. Not when she had to choose whether or not to kill him or not. She had probably caused more problems for her then before.  
  
"It does help Xander . . . "Amara was surprised to see Buffy smiling, albeit a little shakily at Amara, no hatred in her face at all. "Telling me wouldn't have changed it Xander. When it comes down to it I don't think I would want to take back that one night with Angel for anything, and him loving me makes me feel better."  
  
Willow got up and walked over to Buffy and wrapped her into a tight hug, while Buffy cried softly. Feeling uncomfortable, Amara didn't really know what to do now. She still felt just as bad. She glanced over at Giles who was staying quiet throughout all of this. Not surprising really, her secret had cost the life of Jenny.  
  
"I don't like knowing what is going to happen, since it's so much pressure on me. SO many things will happen, and I want to tell you all there is, stop it from happening. But . . . Some good stuff happens as well, and then none of that would happen." Shaking her head, she held back the tears and the looks from everyone were making her uncomfortable. "Angel was one of my best friends and I knew what would happen to him . . . He's like an older brother to me. I loved him and I didn't tell him even when I knew this would hurt him more then any of us." She pierced Giles with a look as he started to deny that. He had fallen for Ms. Calendar and her death had hurt him too much. "It is true, but he and I had a talk about this and he made a good point. For all I know fate may NEED this to happen, so if I had told you, it might have found some different way for it all to happen." Smiling wryly she shrugged. "Being in love and not touching . . . It might have happened at anytime for Buffy and Angel. But this will end . . . somewhat well."  
  
The shred of hope proved to be what everyone needed, they needed to know everyone would live through this. In fact Amara didn't know whether or not she could actually let any of her friends die, but luckily none of them had that coming, not as far as her dream foretold, but she knew that many times they would all wish they were dead.  
  
A long time before, Amara had already decided that she was going to bring this all to an end, so to that purpose she had arranged to meet Spike with a plan that would please him and everyone else. Amara was fully aware that this wasn't the way it played out in her dream, but the end result would be the same, and at least this way it would save Giles even more pain.  
  
In Ms. Calendar's notes had been the spell to give Angelus back his soul, and Willow and Giles were working on finding out as much about it as they could, trying to see if it would work or not, but they would need some distraction to keep Angelus busy, since as far as her dream was considered he was working on destroying Sunnydale completely. Amara's problem in all this was the outcome for Angel and Buffy, according to her dream. Angel would go through a lot of pain if it went, as it should. There was nothing she could do about it though, didn't stop her from feeling bad though. Amara almost had told Giles and Willow to ignore the soul restoration spell, knowing full well that it wouldn't work in time. But they needed to THINK that it might work.  
  
At 1 in the morning, Spike knocked on her door, uncommon for a vampire to say the least. She had half expected to turn a corner and find him sitting on her bed, but then again that thought had lead to unbidden dreams that involved him unclothed on the bed. Those thoughts had been properly banished to the back of her head. She went and opened the door, ignoring the fact that she was wearing her pair of old blue pajamas, her hair in pigtails. She also ignored the urge to make sure her hair was straight enough, or if her clothes were good enough. Spike was not someone she needed to become infatuated with. He was destined for other people, namely Buffy. Though of course both of them at this point in time would emphatically deny that point.  
  
Spike was of course dressed as was his usual, in his black leather duster, black jeans . . . black shirt. One really had to wonder if he was simply colour blind or whether he thought the black promoted his Big Bad image. He rose an eyebrow at Amara's choice of clothing, more likely at the fact that she didn't have any stakes hidden anywhere he could see, and as far as he was concerned that was foolery on her behalf, since every time she saw him he threatened to kill her. He had as of yet, not fulfilled his part of that statement, and since she had yet to die she didn't really feel he was heartfelt in threatening her.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you WANT??" Spike muttered, stalking into her apartment and into the kitchen, sitting down without even a by your leave. But then he was a vampire, and his manners had in all likelihood been left back in the 19th century. "What's this amazing plan you have that you seem to think I'm going to actually follow through with?"  
  
Following after him and sitting down she pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. She no longer bothered to offer him anything to drink, not after that first visit. She knew he disliked pig's blood. In actuality she didn't have any blood at the moment. With Angel . . . preoccupied being evil, she didn't have many more vampire visitors.  
  
Deciding against beating around the bush with this particular idea, Amara decided to just come right out and say it. "Take me to Angelus. Make him think he has you on his side. While I've got him preoccupied, Willow and Giles are going to be working on getting him his soul back."  
  
There was no real doubt that Spike didn't see the advantage to himself in this particular plan, since he was glaring at Amara quite coldly. "I see no need for you to involve me. It's no secret I'm not . . . fond of Angelus, but why would I give you to him so HE can kill you instead of me?"  
  
"Drusilla spends more time with him now then you, correct?" Taking from his silence that she was correct, Amara continued on. "She was always, enraptured, with her sire. With him around AND evil you don't really stand much of a chance with her. HELP us get his soul back and he'll be out of the way." Twitching slightly at the idea of giving Spike back to Drusilla, Amara swallowed and kept going. "Then you can take Drusilla off somewhere and go back to being THE Big Bad to her . . . "  
  
Now this part of the plan seemed to interest Spike. There really was no doubt that he disliked Angelus, or Peaches as he had a tendency to call him. That he loved Drusilla was also something that wasn't in doubt. So this plan was all around a winner for Spike, as long as he could just walk away without killing anyway. None of this plan was really all that different in her dream either. Amara distinctly remembered Spike helping out, just so he could have all of Drusilla's attention again.  
  
"So you'll help?" Amara leaned forward, smiling slightly at Spike. As was usual Spike narrowed his eyes at her lack of fear even when she was sitting two feet away from him, wearing pajamas and with no real weapon on hand. He hated to be seen as a weakling. Though she had tried to tell him on more then one occasion that though she wasn't afraid of him didn't mean she didn't FEAR him. Just not for her . . . She had no idea why either. Maybe because she knew he had his good points, even if they were buried deep. Of course it was this exact thinking that managed to continue her childish infatuation. She would have been better off having a crush on Angel.  
  
"Let me clear this up a bit. You want me to take you to Angelus. In the hopes that will distract him? For what?"  
  
"Buffy will be there as well . . . She wants to try and get through to him." Well that was her hope. In actuality she just needed to be the one to kill him if that was necessary.  
  
"Okay . . . So that might help. And somewhere else there will be Red and the Watcher doing some bloody spell to give the poof back his bleedin' soul?" At her nod, he went on. "And I get out my Drusilla while the bi . . . " He cut off at her glare. "While the Slayer has at it with Angelus. What about you . . . ?"  
  
Blinking unexpectedly at him, Amara didn't know the point of the question. "What do you mean? I'll be fine . . . As long as you and Angelus don't kill me" She grinned meaning that to be a joke, but it seemed Spike took it in all seriousness.  
  
" I know you and Peaches used to be all friendly like. This is a different bloke though. He WILL kill you at first chance unless you have a reason for him not to."  
  
"Spike I didn't know you cared." Amara rose an eyebrow, grinning. Spike rolled his eyes slouching lower into his chair.  
  
"I'd rather end your annoying life myself."  
  
"Quite Quite." Spike's attitude was actually quite amusing to Amara herself, since she knew he didn't really care about any human living. In all likelihood he probably did just want to kill her himself. "Actually though I do think I know a reason. Just remind him I know the future. Angel knew that himself, so Angelus would as well. I'll be obliging enough so he doesn't kill me before he has to. So you going to help or not Spike? Angel would never . . . I mean Angelus would never think I went to him willingly. I need you to "kidnap" me."  
  
Nodding Spike stood up, running a hand through his spiked blonde hair. "I suppose I might as well. Drusilla's doting too much on that old fool. If she's away from him she'll be back to dwelling on MY fortune." Narrowing his eyes at her he made a change to her plans. "I will do it without you knowing though. If this gets too planned then Angelus might sniff it out. He's a little cautious in his old age."  
  
"But . . . How will I tell Buffy then and the rest of them?" Spike was already grinning at what he saw as the best part of his genius.  
  
"Simple. Angelus would WANT Buffy to witness her friend's torture. I'll just call her and make some stupid threat and tell her to come. She'll know it's a trap of course, but I think Angelus would get a kick out of it. I'm sure before she runs off she'd tell the other Scoobies don't you?"  
  
There wasn't any real fault in his logic. Angelus so far had shown a callous disregard for people's feelings, not at all surprising since he was well . . . evil. The idea of Buffy seeing a friend tortured would please him to no end.  
  
"I suppose the hair dye hasn't fried ALL of your brains then William." Clearing her throat when Spike took offense at her statement she stood up as well. " I think it will work. Good night Spike." She left him to let himself out and sat at her kitchen table for the rest of the night, puzzling out the kinks in the plan, worrying about it not working out, until she heard the birds chirping and realized that it was morning already, and time to go to school. It seemed almost wrong to go to school and try and act as if everything was normal when it so obviously was not. 


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbye Spike and Angel

*Author's Note:* Ack! This took a while to get up, but tons of stuff stopped this from getting updated. But I'm back on it now. Not that anyone's even reading this but oh well. On another note anyone watch the last episode of Buffy? If you didn't why are you reading this? I liked Molly . . . they always kill the ones I like.  
  
Chapter 6: Goodbye Spike and Angel **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The plan came to fruition a few days later, when Spike abruptly kidnapped her from the library at school, when everyone else had already left to go home. Unnecessarily he was of course a little more brutal then he HAD to be.  
  
"Spike . . . " Amara whispered under her breath, breathing a little heavily from the bruises on her ribs.  
  
"Yes pet?" Spike grinned, carrying her back to the lair over his shoulder.  
  
"When this is all said and done, I suggest you leave town. Because I think I MIGHT just kill you for the hurt I'm in now. There was no need to kick so hard." Amara whimpered slightly as he jostled her deliberately to hurt her more.  
  
"Of course there was pet. Angelus would expect me to hurt you somewhat. He thinks I hate you. You should be thankful I didn't take a little blood for the trouble. We needed a few bruises to be convincing." Getting closer to the mansion Spike got into his wheelchair that he had stowed nearby and made Amara sit in his lap. "Now pretend to be unconscious or something."  
  
"Still I'd consider a new address . . . " Amara quieted down, though on the inside she was a little worried about how this was going to play out. From the library Spike had already called Buffy and "threatened" her and everything, in a somewhat convincing way, so as far as that went Amara knew Buffy and the rest of them were ready. She was just worried about what Angelus would do to her.  
  
Being face to face with Angelus was certainly a surreal experience. It's incredibly hard to face a being so evil and see inside of it a friend. The fear that was on her face was real. Amara had her plan and all, but she was still frightened about what would happen. In actuality she didn't know what was going to happen in this situation since she got herself involved, and that always changed how things went. Spike was no comfort in this situation, since immediately after bringing her to Angelus he had pranced off to Drusilla (or in his case had rolled off, but as close to prancing as one could do in a wheelchair). His choice in women really wasn't that great.  
  
"Now Amara . . . " Angelus entered the room, dressed all in black, but then that wasn't much of a change. At first look you might not have noticed the change in him, but looking into his eyes it was hard to miss the evil that reigned there. The sadness he had always held in his eyes before was gone, replaced but an arrogant attitude, and cruelty. It was a hard thing to accept.  
  
Angelus stopped in front of the chair Amara was slouched in, bruises covering one side of her face and parts of her arms that he could see. He looked her up and down carefully. The bruises didn't seem as bad as Spike normally would have done. When Spike kidnapped someone they were normally almost dead, this girl was just slightly bruised. Not that it mattered if this was staged, or a trap, since Angelus had the ace in the hole.  
  
"Well Amara . . . it was so nice of you to drop by and come see me. Missed our little chats."  
  
Amara snorted and sat up straight in the chair, grinning at Angelus. "Well you know. I was in the neighborhood, saw the sign . . . dropped in . . . maybe have a cuppa?" Unlike Spike who would get angry at such remarks, Angelus just found the girl's spirit refreshing, as opposed to all the other humans who groveled, this was why she was fun to play with, just like Buffy.  
  
"Cute as usual. I'm glad you're taking this situation so well with your natural aplomb. I'd hate to see you grovel . . . " Angelus pulled up a chair and sat down. "Now you need to tell me exactly what you know is going to happen so I can just circumvent it. That okay with you?"  
  
Laughing, Amara shook her head. "We've had this conversation before Angelus. I hadn't realized you were so old senility was kicking in . . . Imagine forgetting things."  
  
Getting angry, Angelus brought his hand across Amara's face hard, leaving a trickle of blood coming from her nose. "Your humour isn't going to get you anywhere in this situation."  
  
"Well . . . " Shaking her head to focus again, Amara shrugged through the pain "I'd hate to disappoint you Peaches . . . " Using Spike's little nickname for Angelus worked well enough and he jumped up quickly, knocking over the chair he was in.  
  
"You're expecting me to beat you, torture you?" Angelus shook his head. "No . . . I'm good at it, but I have other things to deal with . . . namely a slayer. Drusilla will handle you I think; quite well . . . she LOVES to play her games . . ." He then turned and left the room.  
  
"Marvelous . . . Now I get whacked out Drusilla . . . " Slouching back into her chair, Amara winced feeling a bruise in her side.  
  
A little while later Drusilla came in alone, smiling in the way you knew she was completely insane. "Been given a little pet to play with . . . how happy . . . " She clapped her hands, giggling.  
  
"Drusilla . . . " Amara swallowed hard and tried to grin. "Nice to see you . . . How's Spike . . . ? " She had hoped Spike would be around; maybe take Drusilla away like he had planned.  
  
Immediately Drusilla's face got serious and she looked lucid for a moment. "Spike? You wanna know where my Spike is? He's too important to you. I know what you've gone and done. The future is messed up all because of you . . . " Peering forward Drusilla smiled. "I can't see you. You're all misty." Looking away she giggled, back to the things only she could see. "Misty . . . You do so much for someone who's not even here. You'll be gone when it's all done. You'll see."  
  
Amara blinked, confused. Did Drusilla know that her and Spike had conspired together, was that what she was getting at. What was all that about not even being here . . . " Drusilla what are you . . . " She was cut off by Drusilla's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh . . . No talking little misty pet . . . I have a lot planned for you. I do love to play with my pets . . . "  
  
Wincing, Amara realized she was in a little more trouble then she thought. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
What seemed against his own will, Spike left the hideout and headed off to find someone who might be able to help out a mere mortal human. Angelus had come to find Drusilla, and as always she had done everything he had wanted. She'd left Spike and gone to torture Amara. Torture a human? That was something Spike cared nothing about, even if it was Amara and he had brought her there under the basic assumption she wouldn't be hurt . . . too badly. That was any problem. Drusilla wouldn't KILL her, not if Angelus wanted her alive. The thing that pissed Spike off was that she had agreed to do it at all, that she jumped every time Angelus told her to, COMPLETELY ignored Spike as well.  
  
So here he was going to find one of the Scooby gang, to go and save Amara. Not because he cared about the human, or even his word. He was a vampire and didn't really care about that. What he needed was someone else to take away Drusilla's toy so he could get her out, before she became more of Angelus' pet then he cared for. One day he could wake up and Drusilla wouldn't even want him anymore. That was a thought he didn't even want to think about.  
  
So it wasn't entirely by accident that Spike crossed paths with Xander, or that he managed to let slip where Amara was or what was happening to her, or that he let Xander get away with that information.  
  
She wasn't aware when she woke up, time had blended together, and when she was awake it was like a dream. When she was dreaming it was as if she were awake. The one constant was Angel. No not Angel . . . Angelus. The friend she had known and treasured these past months was gone and in his place . . .  
  
The sad thing was that she had expected this, had expected all of this to happen. Once again she wished she could have prevented all of this. But could she really have taken away that moment of pure happiness that Angel had grasped, if only for such a short time. The end would be good . . . well sort of good.  
  
Amara wasn't sure but she seemed to recall every once in a while Spike coming to clean her up. Whether that was her own feverish imagination or reality, she wasn't too sure. In all likelihood he was just doing as Angelus ordered, but on second thought that seemed quite unlikely. Spike was known for his considerable dislike for his grand sire. So it seemed quite unlikely that he would deliberately do as Angelus ordered him too, especially lately with Drusilla so completely under Angelus' thrall. What that girl saw in Angel, Amara wasn't so sure . . . But then again she just thought of Angel as a friend, not as poster boy material . . .  
  
While she was deciding what was dream and what was not, Angelus sauntered in. Without his game face on it was so easy to confuse him with Angel. . . excepting those eyes. Following came Drusilla giving Angelus those doe eyes she loved to use so often, pushing Spike along in his wheelchair. One had to feel sorry for Spike at this moment, to see the love of his life looking so completely in the grips of a man he didn't even like that much. Amara felt even worse for him since she knew the basic outcome of all this, knew what Spike and Drusilla's life included. Not that she really pitied Spike, she had a feeling those that had ever pitied him probably weren't alive anymore. She just felt a little bad for him . . . It wasn't exactly clear to Amara why exactly Spike was keeping up the pretence of being crippled in that wheelchair, when Amara knew for certain that he could get up and walk, but then again Spike loved to keep his little secrets. Well right up until he got angry and impatient . . . Spike was only helping her and Buffy out to keep his love. Amara was a little bitter about that, but then again she DID have a little crush on him. Nothing of substance of course . . . just a little infatuation with a good-looking guy. She'd get over it soon enough.  
  
"Awake?" Angelus knelt in front of the chair Amara was tied to. "That's good since otherwise I would have had to find some way to wake you up."  
  
From Drusilla's disappointed look, Amara could only guess she had been looking forward to waking her up.  
  
"Well you know a girl can't get too much beauty sleep . . . Dru you might was to go take a nap." Amara noticed Angelus' amused look, Drusilla's narrowed eyes and Spike quick change from a little smirk to a look of anger for Drusilla's benefit. After all you don't insult his black beauty . . .  
  
"Glad you've still got that sarcastic wit." Angelus stood up and tilted Amara's head to look at him. "I hope Buffy does too . . . She's on her way to save you." Angelus then turned away and stalked off. "Drusilla do what you want with her, she's useless." He then left, getting ready to meet Buffy, only to be met by her in the doorway.  
  
"Well hello Angel, miss me?" Buffy grinned slightly. Behind Buffy Xander stood, looking a little scared but dealing with it quite bravely especially since he must have realized that he could in all likelihood die right there and then. Amara didn't miss Spike's smirk when the two entered and she rose an eyebrow at him, he just shrugged but narrowed his eyes at her the moment Drusilla looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Drusilla smiled and looked at Amara, ignoring Xander and the beginning of the fight with Buffy and Angelus. "You know you shouldn't have been mean to me. I might have kept you alive to play with." Drusilla sighed but then looked back at Amara, right in the eye, with one of her moments of clarity. "But I know what you'll do later and I can't let you do that. Spike is MY knight in shining armour . . . "  
  
That last comment confused Amara more then a little. Did Drusilla realize what she and Spike had done, about their little agreement? Or was that a premonition? Spike frowned up at Drusilla, sharing Amara's look of confusion.  
  
"Well at least I got here before you resurrected Acathla." Amara turned to watch Buffy and Angel battle it out, hearing Buffy's last comment, but she also saw Angelus' smirk and his wink to Buffy.  
  
"Sorry there lover. Hate to disappoint, I really do. I pulled the sword out . . . " Angelus then turned and pointed at a statue of the demon on the far side of the room, whose mouth was starting to open. Amara sighed, knowing there were only two outcomes to this little story. Neither of them was that pleasant. Lose one friend or the other.  
  
"Now back to Misty . . . " Drusilla practically purred as she gripped Amara's neck in her hand, but just as her grip started to tighten, she was lax and fell to the floor. Amara blinked up at Xander who was standing triumphantly behind her with a piece of wood.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Did you have to hit her so hard? Stupid whelp . . . " Spike got out his wheelchair and knelt by Drusilla, petting her hair gently. "Sorry kitten, all for the best. Really it is . . . "  
  
"SPIKE!" Angelus growled at Spike but had to give up his aspirations of disemboweling his grand childe since Buffy was in between them.  
  
"Sorry Peaches. But you know how it is . . . " Spike winked at Angelus then turned to pick up Drusilla. He then turned for a moment to Xander. "You know you should probably get your friend to a hospital . . . Drusilla's the queen at torture. As far as I know . . . She's got a few broken bones and lots of cuts. Probably a LOT more then that."  
  
Xander knelt next to Amara's chair, ignoring Spike behind him. "Hey Amara? You okay?"  
  
"Bleedin' marvelous . . . Other then a few broken bones I'm fine. Thanks for inquiring Xander." Amara tried to get up but stopped, wincing.  
  
Spike laughed behind them, still holding onto Drusilla carefully. "Good job Whelp. I'd get going to the hospital before she kills you herself. I have to get Dru out of town before she wakes up or before someone else decides to kill us." With that he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Billy Idol wannabe!" Amara croaked out, feeling dizzy due to the pain but still holding onto consciousness.  
  
"I TOLD you not to call me that you Bloody BINT!" Spike turned around and glared at Amara, but frowned at the smile on Amara's face.  
  
"So touchy for a vampire . . . Good luck and thanks for helping. I wish that Drusilla would realize what she has. EVEN if you are a Billy Idol wannabe vampire."  
  
"Right thanks. Bye." Spike looked strangely at Amara before leaving with Drusilla. If he had paid a little more attention he would have realized the choice of words that Amara had used. Not that she hoped Drusilla would realize what she had . . . but that she wished she would. But Spike was far more worried about escaping with his and his loves lives to think about such little problems.  
  
"I don't like that you and Spike were talking at all . . . or that you made any sort of compromise with him." Xander crossed him arms, looking like a petulant child.  
  
"Hush Xander. You and I are NOT involved as anything other then friends, so because of that you do not get a say into who I talk to or anything. Okay? We needed his help."  
  
"Right . . . but . . . "  
  
"Xander!" Amara winced. "Hospital?"  
  
Xander blinked jumping up. "Sorry!" Xander grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it over. "Luckily Spike left this . . . "  
  
"Yeah lucky . . . "Amara smiled briefly, pulling herself into it.  
  
Xander started to push the wheelchair out of the mansion, but both paused looking back at Buffy who was still battling Angelus.  
  
"Should we . . . ? " Xander looked torn between helping one friend or the other.  
  
"As much as I would like to . . . " Amara sighed. "There's nothing we can do, Buffy has to end this one way or another herself." Turning away from their friend fighting for her life, the two left quickly. 


End file.
